


Vulgar Consumption

by BARALAIKA



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Coprophagia, Masturbation, Other, Scat, Soiling, Watersports, smearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Fury indulges in her most vulgar, vile pleasure in a moment by herself. (Commission.)





	Vulgar Consumption

Fury was full. Uncomfortably so.  
  
She’d been stuffing her face like a damn pig and was suffering for it, so there was nobody to blame but herself… but at the same time, being jostled and jiggled around on horseback perhaps wasn’t the best thing to do about it. For miles now, she’d been farting each time her ass hit the saddle; squeaky, cheeky little rips and splutters that she’d filtered out from her auditory perception after so long as part of the background noise of her ride.  
  
Being by herself was a common happening. Fury didn’t find that she missed her brothers’ presence all that much, but times came by that she did find herself wishing that she could wind them up or take her annoyances out on them. The thought of wrangling one down and farting in his face made her smirk to herself— ever the sadist— but a particularly heavy bounce drew a flat, _wet_ note out of her puffy, well-used asshole and Fury felt herself squish into something when she hit infernal leather.  
  
 _Oh, for fuck’s sake…_ Fury grumbled to herself and leant forwards. Immediately, she felt an incredible amount of gas shift inside her and press through her intestines in a manner most forceful, but more importantly, _painful._ She already regretted eating in the first place. Lucky for her that her ride was a quiet one when it came to other life spotted, as who would be afraid of the Horseman with a noisy ass and a crumpled face? A deep, steadying breath came in through her nose and out through her mouth…  
  
And with only the slightest hint of relaxation from her quivering asshole, Fury let rip a torrent of unholy gas. Her fat ass made it ripple and splutter, her beaten hole practically flapping with its force and she found herself groaning as it reverberated through her armour and shook through all her muscles.  
  
Oh… oh, she hadn't expected _that_.  
  
Her horse tossed its head and whickered at the vulgar interruption and strange sensation on its back, but its rider couldn't help herself. Each roll of a fart took a certain pressure off of her bulging abdomen and her tight laced plate didn't afford her much room to spare and Torment could do nothing more than put up with it. It kept its pace as Fury farted herself stupid and her focus faded, melting instead to a dark, sinful drip of heat towards her groin that pooled in her cunt and started to sink in.  
  
How disgusting that the burning heat of her festering guts turned her on so much. Fury’s nose twitched as she caught the stink wafting up through the high collar of her armour, but it wasn't enough! She needed to smell it, to be taken by it, to have her mind melted away though every sense until she was a hopeless fart whore… and just the thought of it alone was enough to have her hand against the seat of her trousers, cupped around her noisy, smelly gas-cunt to try and catch her foecal expulsions. As quickly as she could, she brought her closed hand to her face and inhaled what little she'd caught, palm pressed into her nose and mouth as if she could lick it off.  
  
 _Such a slut…_ she smirked to herself, as she released Torment’s reins for a moment so that she could cup her farts with both hands and smear the hint of them onto her cheeks, moaning openly. Oh, if only she could be like this always! She slapped her hands down onto her fat, muscular ass cheeks and felt them bounce as a squeaky, cute little fart dared its way out of her soft whore’s asshole. She felt her pussy squish as it grew wet, slippery, hotter and began to itch for attention.  
  
“Nngh…” Fury grunted— another stab of pain gripped her stomach, but the sensation was not unwelcome. That was the point of no return, she supposed, to recognise what a belly full of shit felt like when it had to come out.  
  
She began to rise to dismount, but her stomach got there first.  
  
A fresh wave of gas pulled her eyes closed as she moaned in harmony with the horrendous nose, until it came to its zenith… and it look a downwards, _messy_ curve. Wet splatter coated her inner ass cheeks and made her gasp and drop back to her seat sharply enough to make Torment complain and stamp but there was no point in holding back any longer… and yet, Fury resisted.  
  
She gritted her teeth with an unholy moan and clenched her asshole as hard as she could against it's sickening twitches and tiny squelches and slurps of gas. She was a Horseman, damn it, she had the fortitude to resist this! As the minutes slid by, it became a game with herself, a test of endurance as she was bounced in her saddle and shaken from side to side with her plush, sopping wet, needy cunt pulsing and craving attention. It wasn't until she tried to reposition herself in her stirrups that her stomach rebelled and her gas turned ever wetter.  
  
A slop of runny shit came out with her largest fart of all, enough to make Fury gasp as she sat back down and felt the mess creep towards her sloppy pussy and mingle in with her already-tainted juices. But now that the two messes met and mingled, it felt all the more disgusting… and incredible. Before she knew it, her hand darted down to cup her cunt and feel its warmth and she was starting again, little blasts and squirts that grew hotter and swampier against her fat, jiggly, muscular ass until Fury was sitting in a big of her own making and her farts dried up.  
  
She was merely shitting herself, openly filling her skin-tight leathers with molten gut-sludge that slid out of her whore’s asshole in a stinking avalanche of muck. Her cunt was swamped, utterly submerged. It began to creep up her back and around her thighs, then down towards her knees as her shit grew thicker and harder and started to bulk out and stretch her hole. There was nothing else for it but to lean forwards and hang on.  
  
“ _Fuck!!_ ” Fury bellowed. “Hnnng! Ahh! Ahh _hhhhaaaa_ … ah! Nngh.. _nng!_ Oh, fuck… oh, Creator, **_oh_** _!”  
  
_ How could it feel so good? How was this loss of control leaving her in such a sorry state? But most importantly, why was it being wasted by herself!? Fury didn't have much time to seethe over her brothers’ absence, but an angel… oh, she'd have loved to cram an angelic slut full of her ass-slop. The thought of it made her clench her teeth and _push_ and Fury ushered along the birth of a hefty coil that sat heavy and vulgar between the slobby lips of her puffy cunt; it began to melt into her juices and slop as she humped it, desperate for texture, weight, bulk, _something_ against her clit.  
  
Her heat and her wetness proved too much, for anything that she pushed out of herself soon fell victim to the putrid swamp that was beginning to truly fill her armour. As closely as it was fitted, Fury had to allow her body a degree of room to move as fluently as she required… and the empty spaces were filling with her shit. It seeped up towards her navel and the small of her back, then down around her thighs and towards her knees, as if she’d donned a second suit of filth.  
  
“Oh… what…?” Fury gasped and felt her midsection, where her leathers had bloated out an inch or two around her. Beneath the demon hide was a semi-fluid layer that could not have smelled any worse. It vented up through her collar protector and gassed her each time she moved, constantly squelching and stealing more and more of her brain away; she was still shitting, pushing and grunting and sobbing until it was up to her tits, coating her in a layer of excrement that would be hell to budge the feeling of… and get even that grubby, horrible thought excited her.  
  
 _I have to… nngh…  
  
_ Fury couldn't stay on Torment any longer. She got her heel out of her stirrup and swung her leg over quickly enough to send the shit-sludge in her suit slurping up her muscular body until it lapped at her nipples and made her weak in the legs. She staggered away from her horse to fall to wide knees and pried plates of armour off of herself— her fingers were clumsy on buckles and laces but when she came down to her body suit, there was room to breathe.  
  
 _Oh… it's so vile… so why am I…?  
  
_ Fury felt her stomach heave as she felt a fart bubble out of her asshole and up her back, before coming out at her neck with a second _splortch_ of its own and that was it.  
  
Scrabbling at her suit, Fury unlaced the front of it and let her bountiful tits flop freely out, followed by a torrent of mushy, stinking, half formed waste that splattered to the ground. She tried to beat it on its way to the floor but failed and was forced to pick other clumps off of her body to rub into her throbbing, engorged nipples. Fury moaned openly as she smeared her shit over herself, cunt pulsing madly as she played with the hefty tits that she had to conceal so often. It wasn't enough, though. She had to taste it.  
  
Fingers rose to Fury’s mouth… and she sucked them clean with a sluttish moan, far too high for any of her brothers to say it could have been her. But it was, for her private joy was something as debased as her own disgusting faeces. She pulled her suit open and threw herself back on the ground so that her weight and gravity could squish her shit-suit all over herself. A slurry erupted around her neck and shoulders and she scooped it into her mouth as she plunged one hand into her body suit to find her shitty, swampy cunt to play with.  
  
A huge knob of solid waste, clearly some bone her iron guts had managed to have broken down, served as something to hump and she pressed it up into her burning pussy. As she found more lumps and clumps, she shoved them up herself until she was squirming and moaning like a bitch in heat, stuffing herself while her bowels were _still_ emptying. She managed to dig out a fat log before it disintegrated in her soupy loins and let it flop onto her face as if dropped from a hanging ass, then onto her tits and open mouth.  
  
There was no better way to masturbate! Fury sucked on her turd as her cunt compacted the nuggets and clods into a new shit and when she simply couldn't fit any more, that was it.  
  
Fury screwed her face up as she open-mouth champed on her fresh shit… and _pushed_ , bearing down until her pussy gave birth to a newly-formed, fat fuck of a shit! She fished it out of her suit with pride and delicately sucked on it until she was confident it could take a pounding and fellated it roughly, until it was smooth. Then it went into her cunt lips, to be humped and fucked again and again until she came with a smelly, whorish cry!  
  
In a cooling suit of her own muck, Fury was exhausted. Piss trickled out of her in a slow seep and she laid in a small lake of her own filth. Yet somehow? She did not hate it. It felt good. It felt __right. It made more sense than anything else in her life in the saddle. She was a long way from a water source, so all she could do was squeeze out the excess shit-slop, tie off her suit at the hips and ride with her shitty upper body bare and proud.  
  
Being clean was highly overrated, after all.


End file.
